Endgame
by MovieVillain
Summary: Sequel of Wick Island. Earth and Etheria are still merged, and the High Table and the Horde are still at large. John Wick has to rely on the Rebellion's help more than ever to take down both organizations.
1. Short Statement

**Not a chapter, just a short statement.**

**I know I should have waited after the third season of She-Ra reboot is released, but after seeing the trailer which included Catra in a black leather jacket, my plans changed. I decided to put the sequel to Wick Island right now to give myself a head start. As I already told you, ****John Wick: Chapter 4 is opening at May 21, 2021. Also according to director Chad Stahelski, Wick is not gonna get a happy ending. He is essentially tragic and doomed.**

**For the sequel of Wick Island, I ask you readers: ****how is this guy's day gonna end? He's fucked for the rest of his life, and it's just a matter of time. Just read it through to the end, and see if he's going to get a happy ending or not.**


	2. Perspective

It's midnight in the merged world, and Queen Angella is at Mystacor to witness John Wick killing the Elder, the leader of the High Table with a sword known as the katana. First he stabs him in the chest, then he cuts off his head.

Who knew he's even skilled with a sword?

After the murder, the remaining High Table assassins break into the place, and how did they do that is mostly they got the Horde to help them. At least her old friend, Queen C'yra, is joining the fight as well. How she missed fighting alongside her before hearing the news of her presumed death. On the top of that, John is protecting Kyle from their assault, despite knowing the latter's affiliation with the Horde. Guess this shows the fact that he's really a nice guy, even though he killed a lot of people. It's only the bad people he kills, and that he spares the good people.

"How did it come to this?" Angella sighed to herself, recalling the events that led up to this moment which occurred in the same night Glimmer is having a sleepover with the princesses, including Catra who is revealed to be the princess of Half Moon.

* * *

**Author's Note: Quite an introduction, wouldn't you say? I'm thinking of starting this story in medias res, and this chapter is not the beginning of the story. Therefore, the next chapters will explain the events that led to this moment.  
**


	3. Healing

Six hours ago in the infirmary located at Bright Moon…

"I just don't understand how you could walk around in your world with those injuries still around," Adora, in her She-Ra form, commented on the injuries John received.

"What can I say? I have high pain tolerance," John smirked.

"Just like me," Catra commented from across them.

"And me, too," She-Ra added.

"Right…" Catra acknowledged. "Take it from my experience, John. Getting used from all the pain I got from Shadow Weaver's abuse."

"I see…" John acknowledged in return before turning his attention to She-Ra. "Adora, I just wanna say that I'm sorry for killing your former mentor. She knew about your past, not just Catra's, and I killed her because I'm just mad at her for creating the cancer that killed my wife."

"Don't worry about it, John. It's okay," She-Ra reassured him. "I would have done the same thing in your place. It's my fault for letting her abuse Catra too long because I wasn't able to stand up against her, knowing that I'm her favorite student. Also, I'm just afraid of what she might do to me if I ever tried to stand up against her."

The two paused for a second.

"If you two are done talking about her, we should see if what Perfuma said is true about She-Ra having healing abilities," Catra breaks the silence.

"Right, thank you for reminding me that, Catra. We have our first test subject for that," She-Ra is referring to John as a test subject to test out her power. "Now take off your coat and shirt," she ordered, and he followed. "Whoa, you have tattoos!" she and Catra are surprised to see tattoos coming from his back.

"It goes with being from the military," John said the obvious.

"Fortis Fortuna Adiuvat?" Catra reads the words. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, 'fortune favors he who is bold'."

"Oh… what does that mean?"

"Something you two wouldn't understand since you don't know how the military works in my world, unlike the one you two were raised before fighting for the Rebellion."

Why can't those two just leave his tattoos alone? After all, no one cares to notice it.

"At least now we know where did you get your fighting skills," She-Ra noted before placing her hand on John's chest. With a glow on it, his injuries healed.

"It... it worked!" Catra exclaimed in astonishment.

"Yes, it worked, Catra. I think the Bowery King should be next for this."

And so, the Bowery King has his injuries healed as well. Like magic.

"You're really a nice guy, despite being an assassin," She-Ra said politely.

"I don't kill innocent people. I can even spare some mooks, so long as they don't get in my way, that is," John replied.

"Like me..." the Bowery King said with a smile, and the girls looked at him. "It's true, I tell you."

They went out of the infirmary as She-Ra transforms back into Adora, and John puts his shirt and coat back on with an addition of putting on his necktie.

"What happened to your finger?" Catra questioned as she took noticed of his left ring finger missing. To think she and Adora haven't noticed that until now.

"Let's just say the High Table has their ways to make hitmen prove their loyalty," John muttered.

"And it didn't worked out for you, huh?" Adora stated the obvious, and he looks at her in silence as if he would rather not talk about it. Who knew he's a man of few words?

Anyway, the princesses are getting ready for their sleepover, and it would be Adora and Catra's first time in it. The people of Etheria are surprised when they asked the people of Earth if they know what a sleepover is, and they replied that they have heard of the word.

"Who knew Earth can share the same customs with Etheria?" Glimmer smiled.

"It's just coincidental, that's all," Sofia said. "My daughter sure loves to hold sleepovers."

Just then, a new voice has entered the fray.

"Did someone say 'sleepover'?"

It came a teenage girl who shares the same hair color as Sofia's and she is wearing casual clothes consisting of a white shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Also, she has a cheerful personality.

"It's a good thing I came prepared for such an occasion," she said while carrying a bag through its shoulder strap. Then she saw Sofia. "Oh, hi Mom!" she puts down her bag before running to Sofia and hugging her. Of course, Sofia hugs her in return.

"Maria, what are you doing here?" Sofia asked after letting go of the hug. "You shouldn't be here."

"I know, but I can't just standby and let myself worry about what happened to you after our world has been merged with an unfamiliar planet," Maria explained.

"Did the High Table follow you here?"

"No, Mom, they didn't. I made sure of that."

The two embraced once again. It's been a while since they saw each other when John had to hide Maria from the High Table somewhere where they don't even know where she is. At least Sofia doesn't want to know where her daughter is hidden because she doesn't trust herself enough to go looking for her.

"That's some daughter you raised," Mermista complimented as she approached Sofia.

"Why thank you, Mermista," the latter smiled in return.

"Oh, hi there Uncle John. Didn't noticed you there," Maria greeted John.

"Hi, Maria," John greeted her in return.

"Uncle John?" Adora asked.

"Let's just say I'm a good friend of hers," was his reply.

"Ahhh," she and Catra said together in understanding.

"Anyway, it's time to have some fun in the night," John said.

"Yeah, let's have some fun!" C'yra comes in excitedly.

Anyway, a SUV came outside the castle, and Aurelio is driving it. Jimmy is seen in the backseat. John is sitting on the passenger seat, while C'yra, Sofia, and Angella will be sitting on the back with Jimmy.

The adults themselves are going to have fun on their own. The Bowery King is staying put in the castle to make sure there isn't going to be trouble there.

"So, let the sleepover begin!" Maria exclaimed with excitement, and the girls followed.

The night has just begun.

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think of Sofia's daughter appearing in this fanfic? I gave her a name called Maria. Anyway, John having his fun is Plot A, while the princesses having their sleepover is Plot B. Don't worry, the girls will eventually be involved in a fight.**


End file.
